Egaka reta deai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La seriedad en la cara de Haruka rompieron por completo la tensión y seriedad del momento, y ello, a pesar de que no parecía el caso, hizo feliz por completo a Matsuoka.


**E**_gaka reta dea_**_i_**

**P**or**_ A_**omine _D_aiki**_._**

* * *

><p><em>Esto fue escrito para un concurso que mi mediocridad no ganó bajo el seudónimo Yaturugi Russia<em>

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde recibió una llamada de Haru diciendo: — Sal. La forma autoritaria en que se lo dijo le hizo torcer la boca de disgusto, obligándolo a responder de inmediato con un: —¿Hah?, ¿por qué debería hacerlo?; a pesar de que no dudo en ponerse de pie y comenzar a calzarse los tenis con la intención de complacerlo. En el punto en que Matsuoka pensaba en abrir la puerta del dormitorio la contrarréplica provocó que se quedara quieto, pese a que Nanase solo había agregado un: "<em>Rin<em>, ahora". La voz fue distinta, tanto, que Matsuoka no pudo controlar la súbita sensación de vacío en el estomago que se presentó, ni tampoco la presión en la garganta que solo le permitió decir un escueto: —A-aa, con trabas, mucho menos el sonrojo extendiéndose por toda su cara. Y es que Haruka había sonado excitado o eso fue lo que creyó Rin cuando la voz de este se distorsionó en cierto grado al otro lado del auricular. Sí era sincero no estaba seguro de que aquel tono fuese de excitación, después de todo solo eran un par de días los que llevaban saliendo, y ni siquiera habían tenido una cita como tal ya ni pensar en un beso o algo más íntimo, así que el hecho de reconocer en Nanase algo aparte de indiferencia o frivolidad en sus acciones resultaba bastante difícil de lograr.

— _Ese idiota ¿qué es lo que quiere a estas horas?, ¿no puede esperar a mañana?_

Con la cabeza vuelta un lío lo halló en el sendero ubicado a lado del auditorio de Samezuka, vestido de forma ligera y llevando una mirada tan seria y profunda como el mar durante la oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas como la que bien se ubicaba encima de sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué es lo que no puedes decirme por móvil o mensaje, Haru?

La caminata desde los dormitorios hasta el punto en el que se ubicara Nanase le bastó para calmar los nervios que le impedían a su sistema nervioso mandar las órdenes correctas y pensar más fríamente. Le preguntó tranquilo, con un timbre gentil pero al mismo tiempo firme. Quería saber de qué iba el sorpresivo arrebato de Nanase por encontrarse a esa hora.

— Mañana

Haruka fijó su mirada en él, el porte erguido, la voz profunda, y esa extraña y poderosa aura hicieron estremecer a Matsuoka que no supo cómo responder o actuar pese al hervidero que le provocaba toda la situación en sí.

— A las 7:00hrs en donde tú, yo y los demás solíamos vernos

Eso volvía a ser un mandato, firme, tirano, con los signos característicos de Haruka. Una intensa mirada más por parte de él para enseguida girarse y desaparecer entre los enormes y frondosos árboles del área. Rin no dijo nada, incluso si hubiera querido nada coherente habría salido. Se quedo allí de pie, elevando la ceja izquierda y observando la espalda de Haruka desvanecerse en medio de las hojas con cierto enojo fluctuando en su interior.

— ¿Qué diablos?

Así sucedieron las cosas y Rin, una vez de vuelta en el dormitorio, programó la alarma de su reloj con una hora de anticipación. Le desagradaba de cierta manera el acatar lo dicho por Haruka, pero no más que el no saber el por qué de todo esto. Antes de acostarse se acercó a la ventana para mirar el cielo nocturno pretendiendo con ello encontrar algo que le calmara la rabia e impotencia dejadas con la actuación confusa, sin sentido aparente de Nanase.

— Ni una sola estrella, ¿ah?

Lo dijo en un susurro, melancólico y hasta femenino. Sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño brillo y los labios quisieron sonreír pero apenas si lo consiguieron.

— ¿Saldrás a correr?

Aquella pregunta le hizo volverse en dirección a la litera. Arriba se encontraba ya Sousuke mirándole con cierta pereza y seriedad inusual que Rin ni siquiera logro notar debido a lo afectado que se hallaba por lo sucedido hace minutos con Haruka.

— Haru ha venido a pedírmelo personalmente, ese idiota, si lo que quería era correr con un mensaje de texto hubiera bastado. No tenía que venir hasta acá, menos siendo tan tarde. Es peligroso

Cuando lo dijo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, el ruborizarse ni tan poco el hablar animadamente a pesar de que las palabras sonaban a queja.

— ¿Con Nanase, eh?

Y Yamazaki solo le dedicó una mirada gélida al tiempo en que nombraba a Haruka con desprecio a un volumen bajo, incapaz de llamar la atención de un Matsuoka entusiasmado.

Rin regresó a la cama, aún alegre y emocionado pese a como se habían dado las cosas, olvidándose de su coraje. Era la idea de ejercitarse juntos, de pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro, ya fuera corriendo o haciendo encuentros contra sus institutos, lo que le mantenía motivado de cierta forma. Después de todo el punto de reunión de mañana era el sitio donde Nagisa, Haru y Makoto le esperaban para correr hasta el club de natación Iwatobi. Así que no podía tratarse de algo más, ¿no?

Pero Rin en realidad estaba equivocado y al final del día lo descubriría.

A la mañana de su encuentro con Haruka, Rin había perdido un par de minutos con Sousuke, ya que éste le pidió que tomara su tiempo, cosa extraña en él ya que nunca solía hacerlo, tampoco el levantarse 15 para las 7:00hrs con intenciones de ponerse a practicar. Pero era un favor y Matsuoka no podía negarse, menos siendo el capitán del equipo así como el hecho de que se tratase precisamente de Yamazaki. Cuando abandonó el instituto ya eran las 7:05 hrs, conociendo a Haru, seguro es que ya llevara 10 minutos aguardando su llegada. El tren hizo lo suyo y logró estar allí a las 7:20 hrs. Decir que a Rin el entusiasmo y la alegría se le habían esfumado era poco. El hecho de ir retrasado le molestaba, después de todo no le gustaba hacer las cosas a medias, eso, y el hecho de que se tratarse de Haruka lo deprimía a niveles inimaginables. Por eso viajó todo el camino con la mirada apagada y un dolor opresor en la garganta.

Cuando bajó del metro y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el sitio pactado, se frenó unos metros antes de llegar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y partieron al ver que allí nadie le esperaba. Una parte del mundo se calló. Las piernas empezaron a moverse nuevamente, antes de que Rin lograra darse cuenta. Se detuvo en el punto de reunión y sin desearlo su mirada viajó insistente, queriendo encontrar algo que estaba seguro no hallaría más. Apretó los parpados, maldiciendo para sus adentros, clavándose las uñas en las palmas.

Suspiró, asomando la mirada vidriosa, pensando en qué hacer, en como esto iría a afectar su relación y en las mil cosas que bien podría intentar para arreglarla. Pero un repentino _glup_ llamo su atención.

— ¿Huh?, eso sonó a un ¿pez?

Localizó de inmediato el lugar de donde parecía provenir aquel ruido.

Encontrar un río a la izquierda le hizo recordar la vez que descubrió la fobia de Makoto y el que aquella bufanda café que usara Aki fue la que Haru recupero a pesar de su fiebre.

Se acercó a la orilla, y la tierra y sus depresiones le mostraron lo que se hallaba detrás de ellas. Allí estaba Haruka, en cuclillas, con toda la ropa puesta, mirando —en silencio y completamente atento— el movimiento del río. Verlo en ese lugar hizo que el pulso de Rin se acelerara, tanto que los latidos resonaron en sus oídos y el golpeteo contra las paredes de sus arterias aumentó lo suficiente como para sentirlo a lo largo del cuello y sus delgadas pero fuertes muñecas.

La primera palabra no salió, sus labios se separaron pero las cuerdas bucales no se movieron. Rin se mordió el labio e intentó de nuevo: — ¡Haru!; el llamado salió más sonoro de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, y sus mejillas pronto lo delataron al colorearse de rosado. Nanase no se movió, solo parpadeo vagamente, haciendo sentir a Rin miserable y al mismo tiempo enardeciéndolo.

— Yo, sé que llegué tarde pero esta mañana Sousuke, él-

— ¿Yamazaki?

Rin lo notó, fue como una ráfaga gélida cortando el verano fúrica y déspota, lo que salió de Haruka cuando dijo el apellido de Sousuke. Trago duro, sintiéndose de pronto en peligro, pero aun así intento continuar con su mala justificación.

— Me pidió que checara sus tiempos esta mañana y por eso yo-

Pero Haruka al ponerse en pie, sin darle una sola palabra, le robo el aliento.

— Rin

— ¿Huh?

Y la respiración cuando volteo a verle con una mueca afable, gentil, para decirle: — Corramos, juntos; cortándole importancia a sus pretextos.

Agachó la cabeza tras su propuesta, cerrando los ojos, evitándole a las lágrimas que sin quererlo ya se habían formado el caer por su rostro, sonriendo para sí mismo y elevando la tez de nuevo para responderle: —No pienso bajar mi ritmo si te quedas atrás Haru; y echarse a correr tan alegre como tantas veces lo hiciese cuando era un niño. Sorprendiendo a Nanase y dejándole atrás rápidamente.

— ¡O-oi, Rin!

— ¡A este paso la victoria será mía, Haru!

Ambos ascendieron, pasando frente al ahora restaurado club de natación en el que nadaran juntos más de alguna vez. Rin le miró fugaz, lo que duro su trayecto, aunque lo sintió como una eternidad, y Haruka solo observó de reojo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se había movido de lugar. No tardaron en entrar a un sendero de arboles de denso follaje, tampoco en sentir en sus rostros la brisa salada acariciarles.

Al llegar al punto más alto del recorrido, Matsuoka se detuvo, algo agitado, para mirar al sol darle brillo al océano que cercaba, quieto, celoso, a todo Iwatobi y al amanecer cercando a esa parte del universo. Nanase no tardó en incorporarse y posarse a su lado. Rin le miro por el rabillo del ojo, curioso y queriendo saber en qué condiciones se hallaba Haruka.

— _Tch_

Chasqueo la lengua para evitar soltar una carcajada, captando la atención de Nanase que volteo a verle irritado y con las cejas fruncidas hacia abajo.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

No pudo controlarlo más, soltando la risa. Sin siquiera saber él mismo muy bien el por qué.

Haruka endureció las facciones, verlo encorvarse por la gracia inexplicable no le agradó en lo absoluto. Pero Rin no podía parar de reír, incluso del esfuerzo el estomago empezó a dolerle, y en sus intentos por detenerse solo logró hacerse más daño. Cansado Nanase se volteó para otro lado, enfadado y haciéndose el digno.

Rin, con trabas, terminó por controlarse, irguiéndose de nuevo, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, con los pómulos ardiéndole y las pestañas tan húmedas como la brisa.

— No te enojes

Dijo, relajado, satisfecho, cargando todo su peso en su pierna izquierda, flexionando la otra y elevando el talón del mismo lado, apoyando la mano en la cintura. En esa pose natural pero altanera, provocativa y que desplegaba la belleza etérea de Matsuoka cada vez que solía adoptarla.

— Vamos, ¿tan malo es haber perdido?

Rin estaba ardiendo sosegadamente a los ojos de Haruka. Con ese cabello rojizo llameando por el cobijo dorado de una mañana veraniega. Nanase procuró no verle lo suficiente como para perder la compostura.

— Hiciste trampa

— ¿Ah?, ¿es por eso que estás enojado?

El rostro de Rin se mostró confuso, algo incrédulo por el comportamiento de Nanase pese a que el tono en sus palabras era despreocupado y exhibía signos de no importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero cuando le encontró haciendo un mohín a manera de capricho, Matsuoka trajo de nuevo una sonrisa que no se preocupó en ocultar.

— Haru es tan lindo

_Nanase es tan lindo_

Haruka no estuvo seguro de que fue lo que escucho, ni tampoco se dio cuenta del instante en que el Rin de ahora no estaba más allí. Se quedo callado, mirándole de frente. Matsuoka lucía igual que hace 6 años, pequeño, frágil e insoportablemente entusiasta. Haru solo le escuchó, sonriendo ligeramente, sintiéndose igual a cuando se sumergía en las profundidades del océano. De pronto la aniñada voz regresó a la usual y el Rin de ahora era el mismo que encontrara esta mañana a lado del río.

— Rin, corramos a la orilla de la playa

Matsuoka aceptó, hallando curioso el buen ánimo de Haruka. Siguiéndole sin comentar nada que pudiera arruinar la agradable atmosfera.

Bajaron hasta el mar, trotando a la par, Haru no apartaba la vista del camino, mientras que Rin se perdía en el débil oleaje del mar. A pesar del tiempo y la hora, el viento se percibía fresco, y el lento vaivén de las aguas levantaba una neblina que empezaba a desaparecer por completo. Matsuoka quería saber el por qué Nanase le había pedido algo como eso. El por qué la necesidad de pedirlo en persona, después de todo era una petición simple que no ameritaba tanta formalidad. Pero sobre todo Rin quería entender porque esto le hacía sentirse inquieto, como si estuviese a la espera de algo extraordinario.

La carrera se transformó en una caminata que no se extendió lo suficiente. Haru se detuvo primero, seguido por Rin.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Descansemos, en aquel lugar

Los ojos de Rin siguieron el dedo índice de Nanase que señalaba en dirección de un pequeño restaurante que apenas abría sus puertas.

— Aa

Rin siguió a Haruka, sin apartar la vista del local. Si lo pensaba ahora, esta resultaba ser la primera vez que él y Nanase visitaban algún sitio sin la compañía de los demás. Y ante esta idea, Matsuoka no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso.

El lugar era pequeño y tenía un diseño viejo, rústico, demasiado tradicional, que pese a los años y a las enmendaduras le daba un aspecto cálido, hogareño. En una esquina se localizaba un antiguo radio decolorado que tocaba canciones de los 40. Un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años acomodaba un par de cajas con pescado fresco detrás de la barra. Haru deambuló hasta una de las mesas como si estuviera familiarizado con el sitio, Rin —antes de seguirlo— permaneció un par de minutos observando un anticuado cuadro que poseía como contenido una imagen del atardecer que se apreciaba desde la tumba de su padre. No duro mucho su contemplación y pronto se le unió a Haruka que discreto le miraba.

— ¡Oh, pero si eres el chico que no hace otra cosa que ordenar saba!, hahaha, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas. ¿Es tu amigo?

El sujeto dejo de lado su tarea para aproximarse hasta ellos en una actitud jovial que lo hacía parecer más joven de lo que en verdad era.

— Su nombre es... _Rinrin_

Haruka de pronto respondió con su usual indiferencia, intentando picar con ello a Matsuoka y consiguiéndolo de inmediato.

— ¿_Rinrin_?, hahahah que nombre tan más dulce

Abochornándole ante quien probablemente era el dueño del establecimiento.

— ¡Haru!, idiota no le digas eso

Haciendo a Matsuoka sonrojarse hasta las ojeras y mostrar sus dientes afilados al tiempo en que sus berridos silenciaban las voces pasadas que entonaban mil versos con acordes anticuados emanados por las bocinas oxidadas de la radio.

— No hagas un escándalo, ese es tu nombre

— No me jodas

— No es mi culpa que te llames así, Rin

— Si serás

El hombre no les interrumpió, no hasta que vio el momento oportuno para hacerlo, aún cuando se encontraba disfrutando de ver tan animado a uno de sus pocos y regulares clientes.

— Vamos, ¿por qué no mejor les sirvo algo?, después de todo esta es la primera vez que este chico trae a alguien más. Debes ser una persona bastante especial para él

Lo dijo, alto, claro, sin burla, a pesar de la enorme mueca dibujada en los labios gruesos y agrietados.

— ¿Especial?

Y Rin solo pudo repetir, incrédulo, aquello.

— Enseguida regreso

El señor los dejó para volver hasta la barra y seleccionar con entusiasmo uno de los pescados de las cajas que recién había llevado al local. Empezando a limpiarlo con destreza, tardándose absolutamente nada en terminarlo.

— Haru, tu

En cambio Rin posó sus enormes ojos en Haruka, llamándolo en un susurro, como si sus pupilas bastasen para captar la atención de éste.

— ¿Qué?

No era tan notorio, no como cuando a él le pasaba, pero en el rostro de Nanase se hallaba un ligero rubor, estaba avergonzado, lo estaba y Rin no podía ser más feliz.

— Heh, nada

Por eso sonrío, soltando una especie de risilla un tanto vaga, para apoyar los codos en la mesa y sostener con ambas manos su barbilla. Perdiéndose en la imagen del mar que claramente podía apreciarse desde allí gracias a la enorme entrada del establecimiento.

El desayuno fluyó tranquilo, con algunos momentos cómicos y de tensión debido a que efectivamente Haruka lo único que probó fue la saba preparada por aquel buen hombre, y por sus intentos de que Rin también probara lo mismo. Siendo dominado éste último por la gran insistencia y terquedad mostradas por Nanase en que el no probar aquel platillo era lo mismo que cometer una falta gravísima contra dios o algo por el estilo.

Salieron aproximadamente a las 9:45 del restaurante. Rin no tenía nada en mente, y sí era sincero no quería volver todavía a los dormitorios de Samezuka, a pesar de que hoy tenían programado un menú especial para su próximo desempeño en las nacionales. Pero él ahora portaba el título de capitán, le gustara o no. Y sus actividades con Haruka no deberían alejarlo de sus responsabilidades, por más que deseara estar con él y nadie más.

A mitad de sus duras cavilaciones, Nanase le tomó por sorpresa al enredar sus dedos con los suyos, pillándole desprevenido, haciéndole voltear de inmediato con una expresión asustada en el rostro; incluso Rin intentó alejarse enseguida como acto reflejo a ese inesperado contacto.

— ¡A-ah-

Su respuesta asustadiza alarmó a Haruka que apartó la mano de la suya, arrepentido, contrariado. Y ese gesto solo hizo miserable a Matsuoka quien cerró los ojos reciamente y oprimió los dientes. Con la intención de tomar valor y él mismo enlazar su mano con la de Nanase.

— Es solo que estaba distraído, y-

— Rin, ¿te asustaste?

— N-no

Mentía, lo hacía, pero es que el hecho de que Haruka hubiera iniciado un contacto sí que no lo esperaba, ni ayer, ni hoy y nunca. Las ocasiones en las que alguna vez se había dado era porque el mismo Rin las había propiciado, como un abrazo o un simple toque en el hombro o cosas mínimas como esas, por ello esto era otro asunto. Además sí había logrado perderse por segundos en sus pensamientos acerca de su responsabilidad como capitán y el gran trabajo con el que debía cumplir pese a todo.

Haruka grabó la respuesta turbada en Rin sin decir nada, tirando de la mano que antes le rechazara para empezar a caminar nuevamente muy cerca del mar.

— ¡Hey!, ¿a dónde iremos esta vez?

Haruka no respondió, por el contrario siguió andando.

— ¿No me escuchaste?

A paso firme, con una velocidad moderada.

— Haru, ¡oi, Haru!

Ignorando la voz de Rin a sus espaldas, apretando los dedos delgados de Matsuoka, memorizando la textura de su piel, la forma de sus falanges, y quedándose con el calor naciendo de esa mano.

Los pies de Nanase se detuvieron al llegar a un segmento de la playa que poseía un sendero de piedras el cual terminaba a varios metros de la costa. Era un camino que se cortaba mar adentro. Haruka, sin soltar a Rin, empezó a subir las rocas, jalando a su acompañante. Matsuoka, renuente, trató de truncar cuales fueran las intenciones de Nanase, pero éste no se lo permitió, continuó tirando de su mano y a Rin no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. La primera de las enormes piedras fue escalada con éxito, sin tener en cuenta que Rin estuvo a punto de tirarlos a ambos. Para el momento en que Haru quiso brincar a la siguiente, Rin buscó una vez más zafarse, pero esta vez jaló con todas sus fuerzas, y aún así no consiguió que Haruka lo soltara.

—Suéltame

— No

No sonó amable, al contrario, se escuchó tosco cuando lo pidió. Igual que la réplica dada por Haruka.

— Sí lo haces será más fácil para los dos, no me iré

— No

Pero Haruka continuó comportándose tercamente. Exasperándolo por completo.

— ¿Por qué eres tan-"

— ¿Tan qué?

— Olvídalo

Resignado, Rin hizo lo imposible por no caerse y seguirle el ritmo a Haruka, brincando de roca en roca, hasta terminar por alcanzar la última de estas. No supo sí lo arañó, porque en algunos momentos en los que sintió que el agua lo alcanzaría instintivamente sus dedos se aferraron a los de Nanase.

Haru se sentó al borde de la piedra, obligándolo con ello a hacer lo mismo. Callado, Rin fijó la vista en el horizonte dibujado. La sensación que le daba ese panorama era distinta a la que sentía cada vez que se ponía de pie ante la tumba de su padre y volvía los ojos al mar. Ese mar que se lo había llevado consigo, para siempre. El mar que tanto amaba Haru. Y que él quería conquistar. El océano parecía chocar con el cielo, y Rin sabía que eso solo era producto de un efecto visual. Apoyó la mejilla en la mano libre que tenía sobre su rodilla. La tranquilidad de la mañana flotando a su alrededor se introdujo a lo largo de su cuerpo, y un deseo de dormir profundamente nació al igual que una corriente suave de hipótesis que iban en aumento conforme el silencio se apoderaba del ruido de las diminutas olas tratando de elvarse.

Allí a su lado se encontraba Haruka, luciendo elegante, fresco y distante pese a la cercanía entre ambos. ¿Por qué?, era la interrogante continua, ¿por qué Haru?, ¿por qué esto?, ¿por qué él? Rin suspiró, para empezar a decir en un acento pacifico, agradable, sereno lo siguiente:

— ¿Sabes?, correr contigo, almorzar en ese pequeño lugar, caminar por la playa a tu lado, todo esto se siente como si fuera una cita, ¿no lo crees?

Sus palabras hicieron que Haruka apartara la vista del mar y la depositara en él.

— Ayer tu llamada me sorprendió, más el que estuvieras afuera esperándome solo para pedirme el correr juntos

No le interrumpió, por el contrario, permaneció atento, con esos ojos tan azules como los inmensos mantos del océano, relampagueando.

— Estaba pensando puras idioteces, tratando de entender esa forma tan rara que tienes de hacer las cosas

Extasiados por la naturalidad de Rin.

— Pero ahora veo que ha sido todo en vano. No había nada realmente por lo qué preocuparme

Por esa sinceridad que suprimiera todo este tiempo desde que volvieran a encontrarse.

— ¿No es así, Haru?

Y por la belleza que caracterizara su ser.

— Rin

Haru ejerció presión en su amarre, sin lastimar a Matsuoka en el proceso. Haciéndolo como signo de seguridad, de seriedad.

— ¿Qué?

Rin lo notó, y vagamente le dirigió una mirada a sus manos para volverse de inmediato a Nanase.

— Te equivocas

— ¿Eh?

— No quería correr contigo

— ¿Ah?

Perdiendo el hilo de sus ideas, del significado de las palabras de Haruka, de la situación. Sin siquiera poder decir algo coherente.

— Esto, esto es porque quería tener una cita contigo. Por ello es que estamos aquí, en este momento, porque tu

Nanase se inclinó hacia él, revelándole en su rostro unas ansias insoportables adjuntas a una intensa desesperación que centelleaba en sus iris añiles y que era resaltada por esas cejas curvadas firmemente.

— Haru

Rin lo esquivó, apenado, confundido, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a ello.

— Eres la persona a quien más amo

Estremeciéndose al sentir el aliento de Haruka chocar contra su oído.

— Idiota, no lo digas así

Rechazándolo con un empujón, tratando de huir de su penetrante mirada.

— ¿Prefieres un ramo de rosas?

— Oi, no te rías

Relajándose tan solo un poco con ese comentario tan absurdo.

— Rin, siempre te han interesado esas cosas de niñas

— Tienes una habilidad increíble para arruinar los momentos importantes

Dándole oportunidad de calmarse un par de segundos.

— ¿Es así?

— Maldición, y yo aquí pensando que algo andaba mal

Haciéndole sentirse como un completo tonto. Revolviéndose el cabello exasperado por sus absurdas deducciones y sus lastimosas inseguridades.

— Por cierto

— ¿Qué?

— Aún no te he perdonado por haber llegado tarde

La seriedad en la cara de Haruka rompieron por completo la tensión y seriedad del momento, y ello, a pesar de que no parecía el caso, hizo feliz por completo a Matsuoka.

— ¿Eh?, ¿es enserio?, ¿qué no te dije que no fue mi culpa?

— No pienso perdonártelo, Rin

— ¡Haru!

Quien no dudo en empujar a Nanase con la intención de devolverlo al agua, donde seguramente estaría más que contento, y terminar esa cita que no estuviera agendada en la vida de Matsuoka pero sí en la de Haruka.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN, EL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *x49* Ehém, han de disculpar pero después del episodio 11 todo es tan pff para mí. Quisiera seguir riéndome pero siento que no está bien. Me pregunto qué sentirán todas las fans del HaruRinHaru que creyeron que el paring se había ido al traste. En fin, me encanta cuando una mantiene la calma y espera hasta el último minuto. ¿Así o más gay?, si hasta Sousuke los shipea muy a fuerzas, pero lo hace. OHOHOHOHO, ok, ya los dejo para seguir riéndome sin control. Ese viaje a Australia me ha despertado los ánimos de escribir. Al diablo el servicio social, mañana andaré toda zombie revisando niños. Y más tarde publicaré algo. Ah, cierto, este coso, pss como dice al inicio fue una historia fail y así. Creo que la idea era la primera cita o algo así.


End file.
